Durian Stenning
Durian Stenning belongs to MangoSmoothie06. Do not use them without their permission. Tribute Form Name: Durian Stenning Age: 18 Starsign: Virgo Gender: Male District: 11 Appearance: Lightish brown skin, very light hazel eyes, and curly dark hair. He's got thick lips and a long-ish nose. He's sort-of tall, and pretty skinny. Personality: Quite serious. He's not much of a joker, but he does have a sense of humour. He's not exactly quiet, but he isn't loud. He loves his family dearly though, and could never leave them. Occupation: Along with harvesting, he wheels all the produce around. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: Sandy brown shirt and dust-covered jeans What He Thinks Of The Games: He dislikes them, but keeps his opinions hidden Interview Angle: Mysterious Games Strategy: To grab the closest item, even if it's not that good, and run off. Try to find an area with good source of food, then live off that. Strengths: Physically strong, quite a good runner and he's good with plant idenification. He also has experience with harvesting tools. Weaknesses: He can't climb due to him weighing too much. He cannot swim either. He's not that great with long-range weapons, best he could do with is a throwing knife. Weapons: Scythe, Sword, Knife Fears: Him dying and his siblings being left to fend on their own Token: A fish-tailed braided wristband Alliance: Loner Backstory Durian was born to his mother and father in a worn-down hut in the lower class sector of District 11. The family was poor. With barely enough food, his parents had to work twice as hard to provide care for the family. At the age of 6, Durian's little sister, Caritta was born. She's an energetic little kid, and liked to help the family harvest, which was a good thing. Durian was enrolled in school a little after the birth of his sister. He met a few people that were probably the closest to being his friend, but he never really called them that. Two months after Durian's 10th birthday, his twin brothers' Soya and Bean were born. Soya is the energetic twin, while Bean would rather stay back. Durian took tesserae at the age of 12. He didn't care if his parents said yes or no, he had to take it. Life got slightly better after taking it, but it was no where near enough to provide for their huge family. When Durian was 14, his mother had gotten pregnant, but passed away during complications with the birth. Not only did the family get extremely saddened by her loss, but her pay was also cut, leaving the family with so little money. A year after his mother's death, Durian's father died from a heart disease. Instead of going to the foster care, Durian decided to take care of his siblings by himself. It's always been extremely hard, but this? Now, he's been reaped. Taken away from his siblings. The second oldest, Caritta, can take tesserae, but that surely can't provide food for 3 different people. He knows he has to survive. He has to get back to his siblings. Relationships Mother (Deceased), Father (Deceased), Caritta (Sister), Soya (Brother), Bean (Brother) Etymology Durian is a type of fruit. Stenning was a random surname.